¿Cupido en Asgard?
by Nemain
Summary: La princesa Flaren esta decidida que su hermana y Sigrid se declaren sus sentimientos y si ellos no estan por la labor habra que echarles una manita con la ayuda del resto de guerreros divinos.


Dos personas. Una alfombra. Una chimenea. Dos personas. Muy juntas. Susurraban como si no tuviesen fuerzas para hablar más alto. O quizás no quisiesen romper el momento de paz.

— ¿Tu crees qué hacemos lo correcto Flaren?

—Hagen, no podemos negar que el amor esta ahí.

—Si, eso es cierto... ¿pero qué opinara tu padre?

—Mi padre lo aprobará. Lo conozco bien.

—Pues a mi sigue sin convencerme eso de hacer de celestina entre Sigrid e Hilda.

¿CUPIDO EN ASGARD?

La misma alfombra y la misma chimenea que antes. Pero que esta ocasión no solo estaban dos personas, eran ocho las reunidas. Lo que no había cambiado eran los susurros.

—A mi me parece una chorrada— dijo Alberich cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una pared.

—Tu lo que eres es una aguafiestas— replicó Bud desde su rincón donde Garan no le quitaba ojo de encima—. Esos dos son tan lentos que el Ragnarok llegara antes de que reconozcan que se quieren.

—Pues yo no estoy muy seguro de que debamos intervenir— terció Cid con expresión dubitativa—. La naturaleza debe seguir su curso.

Garan apartó la vista un momento de Bud.

—Cid, en la naturaleza existen catástrofes naturales. Considéranos una.

El guerrero de Mizgar suspiró dándolo por perdido. Bud y Garan casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en algo pero cuando coincidían lo mejor era dejarse llevar. Era menos agotador.

—La pregunta es ¿Quién no está con nosotros?— dijo Flaren intentando organizar la conspiración.

Alberich y Cid levantaron mano. Garan se acercó enérgica hacia el segundo y le hizo cosquillas con tal habilidad que este no pudo hacer menos que bajar el brazo. Alberich se quedó solo en la oposición.

—Somos mayoría Alberich y para impedir que desveles nuestros planes quedas incluido en la conjura— dijo Flaren enérgica.

—¿QUÉ?— aulló el caballero de delta horrorizado.

—No grites— dijo Tholl—. Lo único que conseguirás es que te amordacemos.

PLAN A: Detalles románticos

—Tenemos que enviarle algo a Hilda de parte de Sigrid— dijo Flaren—. No se, como flores.

—Oh, si es tan fácil encontrar flores en Asgard que será lo más normal del mundo— replicó Alberich sarcastico.

Hagen le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras que Flaren parecía meditar dicha observación.

—Tal vez le podíamos enviar flores de hielo. Ya sabéis esas que tallan en el pueblo— comentó Mime.

Todos lo miraron emocionados.

Unos minutos más tarde Bud, un experto conocedor de los rincones oscuros de palacio y Garan, para controlar que este no se perdiese "accidentalmente" con alguna doncella por dichos rincones avanzaban hacia el dormitorio de Hilda con un bonito ramo de flores talladas en hielo.

—Solo espero que no tenga la chimenea encendida— murmuró Bud —. Seria muy triste que Hilda llegase y se encontrase con un charco de agua y la excelente falsificación de Alberich ilegible.

—Lo que no tengo muy claro es como habéis conseguido engañar a Alberich— dijo Garan intrigada mientras asomaba la cabeza para ver si había monos en la costa.

—Ha sido muy sencillo. O lo hacia o le dábamos a Penril un ejemplar ilustrado del kamasutra. Ya sabes lo preguntón que puede llegar a ser —Bud puso una sonrisa malvada.

—Sois crueles.

—Lo se. Y es muy divertido— replicó Bud sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Antes de que Garan pudiese añadir algo al respecto llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Hilda.

—Bueno ¿Y ahora que hacemos? —preguntó Bud.

Garan sonrió traviesa lo que hizo que Bud se pusiese inmediatamente en guardia.

—No te preocupes. Tengo un plan.

Hilda se encontraba en el dormitorio leyendo un libro en compañía de Sigrid. Se oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta y después de estos Garan entró en la habitación con un enorme ramo de flores de hielo. Sigrid e Hilda la miraron extrañados.

—¿Y esas flores de hielo?— preguntó la princesa a Garan que desde luego no esperaba encontrarse a Sigrid dentro de la habitación.

—Eeeerrr... ¡Me las ha regalado Bud!— exclamó Garan con tono alegre.

En el pasillo se oyó una exclamación de protesta mientras que Sigrid e Hilda enarcaban una ceja incrédulos. El guerrero y la princesa se miraron entre si y finalmente Sigrid habló.

—¿Qué Bud te ha regalado flores? — preguntó incrédulo intentando asimilar la información.

Garan asintió con energía ligeramente ruborizada mientras que Bud en el pasillo mascullaba maldiciones que levantaban ampollas en el aire.

—Lleva tarjeta por lo que veo— comentó Hilda señalando la prueba en cuestión.

—Eeerrr... si— contestó Garan asintiendo con energía dando gracias a que Hilda y Sigrid eran muy discretos y no preguntarían sobre el texto de la tarjeta

Mas el destino tenia otros planes y en ese momento entró Penril.

—¿Y esas flores Garan?— preguntó curioso — ¿Y esa tarjeta?

Antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar Penril cogió la tarjeta y aplicando los conocimientos que con tanto trabajo había metido Alberich en su cabeza leyó en voz alta y clara a la vez que Sigrid explicaba que Bud le había regalado las flores a Garan.

—Te amo.

En el pasillo Bud empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared. En el interior de la habitación Garan se ponía como un tomate, Sigrid e Hilda miraban a otro lado haciendo gala de su habitual discreción y Penril salia volando a contarle las buenas noticias a todo el palacio muy emocionado.

Unos minutos más tarde delante de la puerta de la sala del CLASEH (Club Liemos a Sigrid e Hilda).

—¿Me quieres decir en que pensabas cuando le dijiste a Hilda que yo te había regalado las flores?— preguntó Bud mosqueado.

—Es que al ver a Sigrid me quede en blanco— dijo Garan disculpándose—. Pensaba decirle a la princesa que me había encontrado esas flores en la puerta y que había visto a Sigrid ir en dirección contraria.

—Como plan no era muy brillante— replicó Bud sarcástico.

—La imitación de la letra de Sigrid que hizo Alberich hubiese terminado de darle credibilidad— protestó Garan enfadándose—La próxima vez le llevas tu las flores.

Bud suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

— Bueno, da lo mismo. Demos gracias a que Sigrid e Hilda son discretos— una vez dicho esto abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos entraron en el cuarto siendo recibidos por un enorme paquete de arroz encima de sus cabezas. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba Tholl con un enorme ramo de flores de hielo que entregó a los asombrados Bud y Garan mientras Mime tocaba la marcha nupcial con el arpa.

— ¡ENHORABUENA!— dijeron el resto de CLASEH a coro con la notable excepción de Alberich que estaba en su rincón con cara de circunstancias— ¿Podremos ser los padrinos?

— ... me olvide de Penril— fue el comentario de Bud entre las risas de los demás.

PLAN B: el monstruo de los celos

—Necesitamos otra cosa— dijo Bud todavía quitándose granos de arroz del pelo.

—Pues ya me dirás qué— replicó Tholl—. Tu eres el experto en conquistas amorosas.

Bud puso cara de concentración mientras todos los demás le miraban expectantes. Bueno, todos no. Alberich pasaba del tema y la expresión de Cid se podría definir como de "por favor que diga algo coherente"

Pasaron así 10 minutos. Cuando Flaren ya empezaba a pensar que Bud era incapaz de desarrollar ninguna actividad cerebral y por tanto estaba tomándoles el pelo el guerrero divino se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Lo tengo!— grito emocionado.

—Pues ahora ilumínanos con tu sabiduría— replicó Hagen un poco malhumorado ya que durante esos 10 minutos Flaren había estado mirando a Bud con demasiado interés para su gusto.

Bud tomo aire e hinchó el pecho dándose importancia.

—Veréis, en mi amplia experiencia amorosa..— empezó a decir el guerrero de Archar

Carraspeo colectivo y mirada de mala leche por parte de Garan.

—.. me he dado cuenta de que prácticamente todo el mundo reacciona cuando ve a la persona elegida en peligro— terminó ignorando tanto el carraspeo como la mirada de mala leche.

—Pero no podemos poner en peligro a Hilda— objetó Mime preocupado.

—¿Y quién ha dicho ponerla en peligro? Lo que hay que hacer es poner celoso a Sigrid para que se espabile de una vez— replicó el guerrero de pelo verde.

Breves segundos para que el CLASEH procesase la idea.

—Suena muy bien— dijo Tholl tímido— pero hay un problema. ¿Quién va a poner celoso a Sigrid?

Bud sonrió malévolo y después, levantando el brazo muy despacio, señaló a Alberich que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación escondido leyendo un libro.

El guerrero de delta sintió como todas las miradas convergían sobre el y levantó la mirada. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Enfrentarse a 7 miradas tipo perrito pidiendo un dulce es duro para cualquiera, incluso para un guerrero divino.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó de malos modos mientras su mente buscaba salidas a múltiples situaciones peliagudas a toda velocidad.

—Como miembro del CLASEH necesitamos tus servicios— anunció Flaren muy seria—. Debes cortejar a mi hermana para que Sigrid se ponga celoso.

— ¿QUÉ YO QUE? ¡NI HARTO DE WHISKY!— replicó el caballero saltando de la silla y dejando caer el libro al suelo.

—Pero Alberich, si es por la causa...— intentó convencerlo Tholl mediador.

—He dicho que no— el joven de cabello rosa parecía inflexible — Me habéis secuestrado pero no podéis obligarme a participar en esta locura.

Mientras tanto Mime recogía el libro caído del suelo, miró la portada, enarcó las cejas y lo abrió. Despues empezó a mirar las ilustraciones con curiosidad. Finalmente levantó la mirada y se acercó hacia el guerrero de delta con el libro en la mano.

—Oye Alberich, solo por curiosidad— dijo el músico interviniendo en la conversación— ¿Qué hacías tu con un ejemplar del Kamasutra ilustrado?

—¡Ese era el libro que le íbamos a dar a Penril!— exclamó Garan sorprendida.

Mientras Alberich empezó a adoptar un tono rojo tomate y a farfullar estúpidas excusas del tipo "Era por adquirir cultura general" que obviamente no consiguieron más que terminar de liar las cosas.

Flaren puso cara de falsa tristeza y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al guerrero divino con pesar.

—Es una pena Alberich pero si no cumples con tu misión tendremos que decirle a Penril cual es tu último libro de lectura. Seguro que tiene un montoooooon de preguntas sobre estos dibujitos a color taaaaan lindos.

Alberich tragó saliva y asintió débilmente. De vez en cuando no quedaba más remedio que ceder.

—Parezco un estúpido— protestó Alberich mientras Flaren le daba un ramo de flores de hielo.

—Bueno... ahora que lo dices... Si— dijo Bud recibiendo un codazo por parte de Garan y una mirada asesina por parte de Alberich.

—No pareces un estúpido— terció Flaren quien quería que el plan se llevase a cabo cuanto antes—. Estas muy guapo así que dejate de chorradas y corre a darle este ramo de flores a mi hermana. Y no te olvides de que Sigrid debe verlo.

Alberich suspiró resignado y se puso en camino hacia la sala del trono con un paso más bien desganado.

Garan lo siguió para evitar deserciones.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de Hilda Alberich se dio cuenta que llevaba un cordón desatado.

—Anda, ya que estas aquí se útil y sujeta esto mientras me ato el cordón— le pidió el caballero a Garan.

-Yo siempre soy útil- replicó la joven pero se acercó y cogió el ramo que le daba Alberich.

Este se agachó a atarse el cordón y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y salieron Sigrid e Hilda que se encontraron a Alberich arrodillado delante de Garan y a esta con un ramo de flores de hielo en las manos. Garan y Alberich enrojecieron violentamente mientras Sigrid e Hilda se miraron entre si. Finalmente Hilda habló.

—Perdón— y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Plan C: cita a ciegas

—Vamos a ver si me he enterado— intentó resumir Flaren—. No solo no habéis conseguido que Sigrid piense que Alberich está cortejando a mi hermana sino que ahora creen que también Alberich está enamorado de Garan.

Garan puso cara de circunstancias mientras que Alberich se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado. El resto del CLASEH intentaba, sin mucho éxito, contener la carcajada.

—El caso es que nos hemos quedado sin plan B— dijo Mime compadeciéndose de Garan—¿Alguna idea para el plan C?

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando algún plan alternativo con posibilidades de éxito.

Finalmente Tholl se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya lo tengo— dijo feliz—. Una cita a ciegas.

El resto del CLASEH lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Estoooo— empezó a decir Flaren —. No creo que con eso consigamos nada. Ninguno de los dos aceptara una cita a ciegas.

Los demás guerreros divinos y Garan asintieron con la cabeza pero Tholl no se dio por vencido.

—No me he explicado bien— dijo—. La idea es citarlos a los dos en un sitio sin que lo sepan y que allí se encuentren un escenario romántico.

Flaren movió la cabeza pensativa. La idea tenia posibilidades...

— Podemos probar— dictaminó finalmente la princesa.

— Pero por favor, esta vez comprobemos bien los detalles antes de llevarlo a cabo— suplicó Garan.

—No te preocupes—le tranquilizo Tholl— Está todo controlado.

—Famosas últimas palabras— comentó Bud muy bajito.

Una hora más tarde ya tenían el plan definido. Garan iría a la habitación de Hilda y buscaría el momento adecuado para dejarla, es decir, cuando Sigrid no estuviese presente. Una vez realizada la fase uno Cid concertaría una cita con Sigrid en el mismo lugar y la misma hora y prepararían el escenario.

Garan se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de Hilda acompañada de Tholl que tenía que ir a por suministros para los miembros de la conjura. Cuando estaba en la puerta el guerrero le dio la nota a la doncella quien la guardó en un pequeño bolsillo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Hilda se acercaba por el otro pasillo y había visto el intercambio de la nota. Garan se despidió de Tholl y entró en la salita a poner un poco de orden. Tholl siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Un momento después entró Hilda.

—Buenas tardes— saludó la princesa.

—Buenas tardes alteza— respondió Garan haciendo una reverencia. Al hacer esta no se dio cuenta que un pequeño papelito que guardaba en el bolsillo se cayó al suelo de la habitación.

—¿Te importaría ir a buscar a mi hermana?—preguntó Hilda— Necesito hablar con ella y lleva toda la tarde desaparecida, no la localizo en ningún lado.

—Ahora mismo alteza- contestó la doncella haciendo una breve reverencia. Tras estas palabras salió dirección a la sala donde el CLASEH estaba reunido para avisar a Flaren que su hermana la buscaba.

Mientras tanto Hilda se fijó en el papel que se había caído al suelo y se agachó a recogerlo. El papel no estaba doblado y se leía con facilidad el mensaje: "Necesito hablar contigo esta noche, es importante. Nos vemos en el salón este a las 9:00"

La princesa enarcó las cejas recordando el intercambio que había visto hacia un momento en el pasillo.

Un par de horas después, cuando Flaren se hubo ido de la habitación y Garan e Hilda se quedaron solas la princesa le dio a Garan la nota.

—Si necesitas hablar sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte— le dijo la princesa con tono comprensivo.

En un primer momento Garan miró la nota extrañada y miró a Hilda interrogante sin saber a que se referia.

—Vi como te la entregaba Tholl— explico Hilda con un tono suave—. Se te cayó en la habitación y cuando la recogí no pude evitar leer el contenido...

En ese momento Garan comprendió lo que estaba pensando Hilda y enrojeció violentamente.

—No... esto... yo...—farfulló la doncella buscando freneticamente una explicación que no la comprometiese.

—No me des explicaciones— le quitó importancia Hilda mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la mano—. Eres una joven encantadora y muy bonita así que es normal que los hombres estén interesados en ti.

Garan enrojeció aun más si eso era posible y decidió que intentar dar más explicaciones solo serviría para complicar el asunto innecesariamente.

Plan D: Aislados

Un tiempo después, en la sala de reuniones del CLASEH.

—Así que resumiendo: Hilda ahora mismo piensa que Bud, Alberich y Tholl están enamorados de mi y que tengo un dilema a la hora de elegir. No es que no sea halagador pensar que soy irresistible pero esas cosas dan mala reputación a una chica— explicó Garan pacientemente—. Por lo tanto yo me niego rotundamente a formar parte del siguiente plan para evitar daños mayores.

Flaren, Hagen, Mime y Cid se estaban riendo a carcajadas mientras que el resto de implicados los miraban con mala cara. Cuando finalmente consiguieron dejar de reírse Flaren habló mientras se quitaba las lágrimas que se le habían saltado.

—Necesitamos un plan que no implique que ninguno de nosotros este cerca para evitar que esto se repita— tras lo cual volvió a empezar a reírse.

Esto desencadenó un nuevo episodio de risas en la sala y caras de resignación entre los que ya habían sufrido las consecuencias de planes mal ejecutados. Una vez terminaron de carcajearse empezaron a maquinar el nuevo plan. Tras un largo rato de discusión Mime por fin tuvo una idea viable.

—Encerremoslos en un sitio pequeño. Todos sabemos que hay atracción mutua y en sitio muy pequeño sera difícil no hacerle caso, sobre todo si no hay nada más que hacer.

—Como idea no está mal, doy fe que los rincones oscuros tienen muchas posibilidades, pero ¿Como los encerramos sin que ninguno de nosotros estemos cerca?— preguntó Bud.

—Tengo una solución para eso—manifestó Cid— ¿Sabéis el armario de la salita? Ese donde guardamos las mantas y demás.

Los demás asintieron.

—Creo que es lo bastante grande como para que quepan dos personas. Si le acoplamos un sistema para que la puerta se cierre sola podría servir.

Flaren movió la cabeza de un lado a otro valorando la idea.

—No suena mal, pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que los dos se queden encerrados juntos?

—Antes de pensar en eso tal vez deberíamos comprobar si somos capaces de inventar algún sistema de auto-cierre— comentó Tholl—. Si eso no funciona nos podemos ahorrar pensar lo demás.

Los restantes miembros del CLASEH se miraron entre si y asintieron.

Un rato más tarde Cid y Mime se encontraban en la salita acoplando el complejo sistema de muelles que había diseñado Alberich.

—Lo que no acabo de tener demasiado claro—dijo Mime intrigado— es porque somos nosotros los encargados de instalar este lío. Debería ser Alberich, que después de todo es el que lo diseñó.

—Tiene razón— asintió Cid —. Pero se negó a colaborar y después de todo la idea se te ocurrió a ti.

Ambos guerreros divinos suspiraron con pesar y se pusieron de nuevo manos a la obra.

Después de varios minutos acompañados de gruñidos, maldiciones y algún que otro contratiempo en la interpretación del plano terminaron de montar la trampa. Los dos guerreros se pusieron en pie.

—Bueno, esto ya esta— anunció Mime— Solo queda probarlo.

Mientras el guerrero de Eta abría la puerta para comprobar que todos sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano Cid vio un destornillador que había rodado hacia una esquina. Se agachó para recogerlo con tan mala suerte que empujó a Mime, quien ya había abierto la puerta de par en par. El guerrero intentó evitar su caída agarrándose a Cid pero lo pillo agachado y desprevenido con lo que los dos cayeron dentro del armario. Y justo después comprobaron que el sistema funcionaba perfectamente cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Un silencio incrédulo y ligeramente avergonzado se apoderó de ambos guerreros. Se pusieron en pie dentro del armario y finalmente Cid comento con tono indiferente.

—Esta claro que el diseño de Alberich funciona. Ahora ¿Cómo salimos de aquí sin pedir ayuda? Si esto se llega a saber mi hermano se reirá de mi toda la eternidad.

Mime resopló molesto.

—Pues no se... ¡Espera! ¡Creo que se como hacerlo! Tengo la llave del armario, la guarde en el bolsillo cuando comprobamos la cerradura.

—¡Aleluya!— exclamó Cid emocionado— ¿Y a qué esperas para usarla?— preguntó impaciente.

Mime metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón sonriendo aliviado. Cuando no encontró la llave paso al izquierdo. Al no estar allí tampoco desapareció la sonrisa de su cara y empezó a palpar el resto bolsillos alarmado.

—Mime ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Cid alarmado al escuchar el frenético movimiento de su compañero— No veo una leche aquí dentro y no que estas haciendo.

— No encuentro la llave— le respondió el rubio con un deje de pánico en su voz

—¡¿Qué?— exclamó horrorizado el peliverde.

—No está en mi bolsillo— se defendió Mime—. Yo hubiese jurado que...

—¿Qué hubieses jurado que? Mime, este no es un buen momento para hacerte el misterioso— comentó Cid sarcástico.

—¡Ya lo tengo!— exclamó el otro aliviado— Se me ha debido caer del bolsillo cuando nos caímos dentro del armario.

Cid suspiró más tranquilo.

—Venga, buscala pronto y salgamos de aquí antes de que nos vengan a buscar por tardar demasiado— le urgió al rubio.

Mime se agachó. Como el armario estaba oscuro empezó a palpar el suelo con la mano. La postura que tenia era un poco precaria y estuvo a punte de caerse encima de Cid así que se arrodilló para tener una base más estable. Estirándose un poco palpó la llave y la cogió con la punta de los dedos.

—La tengo— anunció y levantó la mano hacia donde creía que estaba Cid.

Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Ambos guerreros quedaron repentinamente cegados por la luz después de tanto rato a oscuras. Cuando recuperaron la visión vieron que los que habían abierto el armario eran Hilda y Sigrid. La princesa estaba muy sonrojada y Sigrid tenia en su rostro una mirada entre incrédula y asombrada. En ese momento Cid y Mime se dieron cuenta de la situación... estaban encerrados en un armario, Mime arrodillado enfrente a Cid y con la mano a la altura de la entrepierna de este. Ambos guerreros enrojecieron violentamente.

—Perdón— dijo Sigrid finalmente— No queríamos molestar.

Y tras esto volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Plan E: Última oportunidad

Centro de operaciones del CLASEH

—¿Pero qué ha pasado exactamente?— preguntó Flaren impaciente— No se por qué no podemos llevar a cabo el plan si lo del cierre automático funciona a la perfección.

Cid y Mime se habían limitado a informar que el plan no era viable pero no explicaban por qué a pesar que el resto de miembros del club querían saber que había ocurrido exactamente.

—La seguridad de la operación se ha visto comprometida— respondió Cid ligeramente sonrojado por millonésima vez desde que habían vuelto a la sala.

Flaren iba a volver a protestar cuando Garan abrió la puerta y entró como un cohete en la sala. Todos la miraron alarmados.

—¿Qué ocurre Garan?— preguntó Bud preocupado al ver que la chica tenia la cabeza baja y no decía nada.

Al oír unos ruidos extraños, como si se estuviese ahogando le preguntó

— ¿Estás llorando? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

En ese momento Garan empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia llegando a caer al suelo. El resto de confabuladores la miraban extrañados. Finalmente la doncella pudo controlar lo peor del ataque de risa y se levantó soltando alguna risita entre dientes.

—Perdonar, pero es que me enterado de algo muy importante— comentó con un tono malvado mirando a Cid y a Mime quienes palidecieron súbitamente— A algunos se les ha olvidado contarnos que han salido del armario...

De repente los guerreros de Eta y Zeta fueron el centro de todas las miradas.

Minutos más tarde

— Este plan tampoco nos sirve— dijo Flaren quitándose las lagrimas del rabillo del ojo y soltando alguna que otra risita tonta cada vez que miraba a Mime o a Cid— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo— propuso Tholl—. Está claro que Odin no nos acompaña en esta misión.

Alberich, Mime y Cid asintieron con energía secundando las palabras del gigante.

—No podemos rendirnos— replicó Flaren ceñuda—. Quiero ver a mi hermana con Sigrid y no parecen estar por la labor así que hay que forzarlo.

Los guerreros divinos y Garan suspiraron desalentados. La princesa estaba decidida y no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Todos empezaron a discurrir una nueva manera de afrontar el problema... y evitar en la medida de lo posible los accidentes.

— La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada— suspiró Bud—. Todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza implica demasiado riesgo para nosotros y no quiero empeorar más la situación.

Flaren le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No estáis intentándolo con la suficiente energía— protestó—. Estamos aquí reunidas las mejores mentes de Asgard, seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer.

El resto del CLASEH sacudieron la cabeza resignados y empezaron a pensar de nuevo.

Tras un largo rato de silencio más o menos reflexivo la princesa levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

—Lo tengo— anunció orgullosa.

Todos la miraron ligeramente preocupados.

—Reconozco que no es el mejor de los planes— empezó a explicar Flaren— y que tiene posibilidades de error pero no tenemos porque estar presentes así que no daría lugar a nuevos malentendidos.

—Yo ya no llevo a cabo ningún preparativo más— recordó Garan.

—No te preocupes, lo hará Hagen—le quitó importancia la princesa.

—¡¿Qué?—exclamó este alarmado—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque todavía no has colaborado activamente en ningún de los planes—replicó Bud—. Ya va siendo hora que pringues como hemos pringado los demás.

Los demás guerreros, que ya habían sufrido en sus carnes los fracasos anteriores asintieron con convicción. Hagen se limitó a suspirar y miró con resignación a Flaren.

Más tarde, en el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios de las princesas Hagen estaba refunfuñando para sus adentros mientras extendía cera en el suelo. El plan de la princesa no era especialmente brillante pero por otro lado tampoco tenia demasiado riesgo... salvo para el, que tendría que dar explicaciones sobre porque estaba extendiendo cera en el suelo del pasillo a esas horas de la noche. Al pensar sobre ello Hagen miró su reloj. Ya faltaba poco tiempo para que Sigrid e Hilda terminasen la reunión con el rey. Tenía que darse prisa si quería terminar antes de que apareciesen los dos por el pasillo. Si seguían la rutina de costumbre Hilda iría delante y Sigrid un paso por detrás de manera que cuando la princesa entrase en el pasillo resbalaría y cuando el guerrero divino fuese a ayudarla también perdería el equilibrio por la cera del suelo y caerían el uno sobre el otro. En el mundo ideal de Flaren eso haría que se vieran presos de una irresistible tentación y se besaran. Hagen no lo tenía tan claro pero lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora sería supervisar mucho más de cerca las lecturas de la más joven de las princesas.

Tras unos minutos, que se le hicieron eternos, Hagen terminó de encerar el pasillo. Se levantó y contempló su obra maestra con ojo crítico.

—Mierda— masculló entre dientes—. Tenia que haber encerado en el sentido contrario...

El caballero de Beta cogió aire y empezó a andar despacito por el pasillo para evitar resbalarse. Ya estaba a punto de salir de la zona encerada cuando dio un mal paso y resbaló. Agitó los brazos intentando recuperar el equilibrio y tiró un cuadro que había en la pared. Al oír el estruendo que produjo la caída del cuadro Flaren abrió la puerta de su habitación, donde estaba esperando para poder ver el resultado de su plan. Hagen seguía intentando no caerse y en uno de sus manoteos se agarró a Flaren, arrastrándola consigo. Esto hizo que el rubio perdiese definitivamente el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, todavía agarrado a Flaren quien cayó encima de el.

—Uff— gruñó Hagen— ¿Estáis bien princesa?

Flaren no contestó, solo miraba a Hagen muy ruborizada. Este se la quedo mirando fijamente y sin pensar en ello fue acercándose hacia la princesa que fue cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba a su vez. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse escucharon un carraspeo. Apartaron la mirada el uno del otro alarmados y levantaron la vista. A su lado vieron a Sigrid e Hilda con aspecto de sentirse muy incómodos con la situación.

Finalmente Hilda se decidió a hablar.

—Sigrid, creo que nos dejamos algo en el despacho de mi padre— y tras decir esto se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban Hagen y Flaren seguida del caballero de Alfa.

Medianoche, en la sala del CLASEH

—Dije que Odin no quería que siguiésemos con esto— recordó Tholl muy serio—. No quisisteis escucharnos y por eso los dioses os han castigado.

—Hombre... no se hasta que punto se considera un castigo caer en los brazos de Hagen— le contradijo Garan guiñándole un ojo a Flaren.

Hagen y Flaren estaban en un rincón rojos como la grana. Cuando llegaron a la sede del club se encontraron con que el resto de integrantes del CLASEH ya se habían enterado de todo. No sabían cómo, nadie los había visto, de eso estaban bastante seguros así que ambos habían tratado de negarlo todo pero no funcionó.

—Bueno, creo que esta muy claro lo que hay que hacer— interrumpió Alberich ya harto de tanto enredo—. Dejar esta tontería de una vez por todas.

Ni uno solo de los allí presentes le llevo la contraria.

Dos personas. Un invernadero. Un paisaje de ensueño, el aroma de las flores endulza el ambiente. La luna llena brillaba iluminando sus manos entrelazadas.

—De verdad, no se que pasaba hoy pero ha sido un día muy raro— comentó Hilda apoyándose sobre el hombro de Sigrid.

—Será por la luna llena— contestó el guerrero quitándole importancia —¿Pudiste hablar con tu hermana sobre nosotros?— le preguntó mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo de la cara con cariño.

—Al final no, ya se lo diré otro día— y tras estas palabras se acercó lentamente hacia el guerrero y le besó.

FIN


End file.
